hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob - New Version)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was another very active season, continuing the trend of activity from the year before. 17 named storms formed, 10 of which became hurricanes and 6 became major hurricanes. The strongest storm of the season was 150 mph Hurricane Lee, which was a powerful Cape Verde-type hurricane in late September. The above-average activity was attributed to a moderate La Nina event. However, the season was somewhat less destructive than its predecessor. Only one storm, Franklin, caused significant damage. The season also had activity before and after the official bounds of the season - with Hurricane Arlene in May and Tropical Depression Eighteen in December. Eighteen made landfall in the Southeastern United States. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/05/2017 till:13/05/2017 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:07/07/2017 till:15/07/2017 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:31/07/2017 till:12/08/2017 color:C3 text:Cindy (C3) from:04/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:C1 text:Don (C1) from:12/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:14/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C4 text:Franklin (C4) from:31/08/2017 till:07/09/2017 color:C2 text:Gert (C2) from:04/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:TS text:Harvey (TS) from:09/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:TS text:Irma (SS) from:13/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:16/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:C1 text:Jose (C1) barset:break from:14/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:TS text:Katia (TS) from:23/09/2017 till:07/10/2017 color:C4 text:Lee (C4) from:04/10/2017 till:11/10/2017 color:C2 text:Maria (C2) from:09/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:TS text:Nate (TS) from:16/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:TS text:Ophelia (TS) from:21/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:C4 text:Philippe (C4) from:09/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C2 text:Rina (C2) from:09/12/2017 till:12/12/2017 color:TD text:Eighteen (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Arlene On May 5, the NHC began monitoring a non-tropical cyclone off the coast of Florida for possible subtropical or tropical cyclogenesis. The system rapidly developed over the coming days, being designated Subtropical Storm Arlene on May 8. Models diverged between a landfall in North Carolina or Virginia, which would result in a weaker storm, or an out-to-sea track, which would result in a stronger storm. The next day, Arlene became fully tropical, and took a curve out to sea, in line with the GFS model. The system became a very rare May hurricane on May 10. Arlene would peak in intensity the next day, with 85 mph winds and a minimum pressure of 986 millibars. On May 13, Arlene became extratropical. Tropical Storm Bret On July 6, a tropical wave developed north of the Lesser Antilles and was designated Tropical Depression Two the next day. Due to low wind shear and warm waters, Two intensified into Tropical Storm Bret. However, moderate wind shear caused the system to only slightly intensify over the next several days. On July 10, Bret acquired its peak intensity with 50 mph winds and a minimum pressure of 1004 mbar. However, the next day Bret weakened to a tropical depression. Bret remained a tropical depression for several days before making an unusual landfall in Atlantic Canada as a weak tropical depression. Bret dissipated on July 15. Hurricane Cindy On July 28, a tropical wave exited the African coast. Three days later, it developed into Tropical Depression Three. Three became Tropical Storm Cindy on August 2. Cindy slowly organized itself over the coming days, becoming a category 1 hurricane on August 5 and a category 3 hurricane by August 8. Cindy became extratropical on August 12 while still being a category 1 hurricane at the time. Cindy's remnants hit southern Great Britain and Ireland, resulting in major flooding in Great Britain. Hurricane Don A tropical wave developed in the southern Bay of Campache in early August. On August 4, it became Tropical Depression Four. Four intensified into Tropical Storm Don late that afternoon. Don then rapidly intensified into a minimal hurricane on August 6. On August 7, Don weakened to a tropical storm just before making landfall in Texas. Don dissipated over land on August 8. Tropical Storm Emily In early August, a weak tropical wave exited the African coast. However, interaction with Hurricane Cindy initially limited intensification. On August 12, the system became Tropical Depression Five while located south of Bermuda. Just before turning extratropical, Five acquired tropical storm force winds and was named Emily. Emily then became extratropical on August 15. Emily's remnants would go on to hit Great Britain, causing minimal damage and one fatality there. Hurricane Franklin On August 13, a tropical wave moved off the African coast. The next day, it became Tropical Depression Six. Six intensified into Tropical Storm Franklin the next day. Due to the Saharan Air Layer, Franklin was limited to minimal tropical storm status for several days, nearing degenerating into a trough several times. However, on August 22, Franklin entered a much more favorable environment and became a category 1 hurricane. Rapid intensification occurred afterward, with Franklin acquiring winds of 145 mph on August 24. Moving westward, Franklin caused torrential rains in Cuba and Hispaniola. Franklin continued on a straight west track, making landfall in Florida on August 26th as a category 3 hurricane with 120 mph winds. Franklin then weakened to a tropical storm before making a second landfall in the Florida Panhandle. In total, Franklin caused 48 deaths and $800 million in damage. Franklin was the costliest and deadliest storm of the season. Due to this, the name Franklin was retired and replaced with Frederick for the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. Hurricane Gert A tropical wave in the southern Caribbean developed into Tropical Storm Gert on August 30. Gert rapidly intensified into a category 1 hurricane the next day. On September 1, Gert made landfall in Florida as a strong tropical storm, weakening to a tropical depression. Warm waters and low wind shear allowed Gert to re-intensify into a tropical storm by September 3. Rapid intensification ocurred the next day, and Gert attained category 2 hurricane status while located about 200 miles east of Wilmington, NC. Gert remained a category 2 hurricane for another day, disrupting Labor Day activities. Gert became extratropical on September 7 as it began to turn out to sea. Tropical Storm Harvey A tropical wave exited the African coast on September 2. Two days later it became Tropical Depression Eight. Eight intensified into Tropical Storm Harvey the next day. Harvey peaked with winds of 60 mph on September 6. Dry air from the Saharan Air Layer caused Harvey to weaken back to a depression by September 7. Harvey degenerated into a remnant low on September 8. Subtropical Storm Irma In early September, an extratropical cyclone developed off the coast of the United States. Due to unfavorable conditions, it did not develop instantly. The core of the storm began to warm up, and on September 8, the system was given a 60% chance of formation by the NHC. On September 9, the low acquired significant convection to be designated Subtropical Storm Irma. Irma weakened after its peak intensity of 70 mph, and became extratropical on September 12. Irma was similar to Alex of 2016 in its track, although weaker. Hurricane Jose On September 9, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. Due to persistent dry air from the Saharan Air Layer, development was initially very limited. On September 13, the disorganized wave became Tropical Depression Ten. Ten was briefly upgraded to Tropical Storm Jose, before weakening began immediately. Jose then degenerated into a remnant low as the dry air persisted, as well as interaction with Subtropical Storm Irma north of the low. On September 16, the low re-generated into Tropical Depression. Jose then underwent rapid intensification amid favorable conditions, becoming a category 1 hurricane on September 18. Late the next day, cooler waters caused Jose to turn extratropical. Jose's remnants affected the United Kingdom, causing one fatality. Tropical Storm Katia On September 11, a new tropical disturbance developed in the southern Bay of Campache. The system began to move north, albeit very slowly. On September 13, the disturbance acquired tropical-storm force winds, but lacked a closed circulation. The next day, the NHC began issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Katia, with 45 mph winds. Katia's winds then reached 65 mph in just 6 hours, and on September 15, Katia made landfall in east Texas. Torrential rains occurred throughout Texas, with Dallas receiving over 6 inches of rain between September 15 and 16. Katia dissipated on September 16th due to dry air and land interaction in Oklahoma. Katia was responsible for 4 fatalities and approximately $15 million in damage, most of which was in Texas. Hurricane Lee On September 21, a vigorous tropical wave exited the African coast. Two days later, the system was classified as Tropical Storm Lee on September 23 while located just south of Cape Verde. Continued dry air from the Saharan Air Layer initially limited intensification, but on September 26, Lee intensified into a category 1 hurricane as the dry air subsided. Rapid intensification then ensued the next day, with Lee becoming a strong category 4 hurricane. Lee was at one point expected to become a category 5 hurricane, the first since Matthew the previous year. However, an eyewall replacement cycle stopped that from happening, as Lee weakened to a high-end category 2 hurricane on September 30. Lee began to turn northward, and briefly re-attained major hurricane status on October 2 before weakening accelerated the next day. Lee then weakened to a tropical storm. The next day, record warm water temperatures allowed Lee to re-intensify into a category 1 hurricane. On October 6, Lee made landfall as a minimal hurricane in Newfoundland, the strongest storm to do so since Hurricane Igor in 2010. Lee caused significantly less damage than Igor, and only two fatalities. The name Lee was not retired. Hurricane Maria On October 1, another tropical wave exited the African coast and became Tropical Depression Thirteen three days later. On October 5, Thirteen intensified into Tropical Storm Maria. Maria began turning northward and eventually northeastward. Late on October 7, Maria became a category 1 hurricane. On October 9, Maria was upgraded to category 2 hurricane status and peaked with 105 mph winds that morning. Cooler waters caused Maria to weaken as it approached the Azores. Hurricane Warnings were issued for the Azores, however, as Maria was still a category 1 hurricane passing over the Azores. Maria caused four fatalities and approximately $15 million in damage in the Azores before being downgraded to a tropical storm on October 11 and eventually becoming extratropical that night. Tropical Storm Nate On October 9, a tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Fourteen while located about 350 miles south of Cuba. Later that afternoon, the system's circulation became more well-defined, supporting the upgrade to tropical storm status. Fourteen received the name "Nate" and continued to intensify as it moved northwestward. Just before brushing the Yucatan Peninsula, Nate peaked with winds of 60 mph early on October 11. Nate's winds remained at 50 mph for a day before making landfall in Northern Mexico on October 12. Nate caused about $5 million in damage, as well as 8 fatalities. However, its name was not retired and remained on the naming list. Nate was downgraded to a tropical depression on October 13 over the desert of North-Central Mexico and dissipated that same day. Tropical Storm Ophelia On October 13, a tropical wave exited the African coast. However, conditions were not favorable for tropical cyclogenesis due to drier air and above-average wind shear. Nevertheless, Tropical Depression Fifteen developed on October 16, despite the NHC saying the system had a 20% chance of formation just 6 hours earlier. Fifteen briefly acquired tropical storm-force winds, receiving the name "Ophelia". Just 6 hours later, Ophelia was downgraded to a tropical depression, being torn apart by dry air and wind shear. At 11:00 AM EDT on October 17, the NHC declared that Ophelia had degenerated into a remnant low. Although Ophelia was given a medium chance of regeneration, it did not re-develop. Hurricane Philippe On October 20, a tropical wave developed in the Southern Caribbean. On October 21, it rapidly developed into Tropical Depression Sixteen. Entering a somewhat favorable environment for intensification, Sixteen intensified into Tropical Storm Philippe that evening, with 45 mph winds reported from Recon. Due to land interaction with Cuba and the Bahamas, intensification was limited over the next day. However, as Philippe moved north of the Bahamas, it entered a more favorable environment for intensification, becoming a category 1 hurricane on October 23. Rapid intensification occurred thereafter with Philippe briefly becoming a category 4 hurricane on October 24 as identified by a Hurricane Hunters aircraft. Philippe began to weaken afterwards due to cooler waters. Surprisingly, the ECMWF model predicted that Philippe would make landfall in Maine, a very unusual track for a tropical cyclone, while the GFS model predicted Philippe would turn out to sea like most storms. The ECMWF would turn out correct, as Philippe, now a strong tropical storm, made landfall in central Maine on October 27, bringing torrential rain and power outages. Philippe caused a total of 13 fatalities and $65 million in damage, but was not retired. After becoming extratropical, Philippe dissipated on October 28, shortly after landfall. Hurricane Rina In early November, a tropical wave exited the African coast. Due to unfavorable conditions for the time of year, it struggled to develop. On November 8, the tropical wave acquired tropical storm force winds and began to develop a closed circulation. On November 9, the wave was designated Tropical Storm Rina while located just East of the Lesser Antilles. Initially, marginal development conditions caused Rina to remain disorganized and not intensify beyond minimal tropical storm strength. However, on November 12, Rina entered a more favorable environment, nearly reaching hurricane status that evening. The next day, Rina was upgraded to a category 1 hurricane. Rina breifly acquired winds of 105 mph before making landfall in the Yucatan peninsula. Rina caused $20 in damage and 16 fatalities, but was not retired. Rina dissipated on November 15, nearly reaching the Pacific basin. Tropical Depression Eighteen On December 7, the NHC began monitoring an upper-level low east of Florida, for possible tropical or subtropical development. On December 9, the low pressure area organized itself into Subtropical Depression Eighteen, becoming a fairly rare December storm. The next day, Eighteen became fully tropical and was expected to make landfall in North Carolina at tropical storm strength. However, Eighteen failed to reach tropical storm strength. Early on December 11, Eighteen made landfall in North Carolina, causing minimal damage and no fatalities. Eighteen passed directly over Central North Carolina on the birthday of Bobnekaro. On December 12, Eighteen dissipated. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Realistic